Purple temptress
by ChaoticPikachu
Summary: A Leafeon meets a pretty Vaporeon, but he soon realizes that he is in for more than he bargained for. Rated M for sexual content/Lemon


It was afternoon in the forest. The sun casted shadows along the tall trees that covered the area. A lone Leafeon basked in the afternoon sun, absorbing it's warmth as he sprawled out his arms and legs upon the warm grass. With a yawn he sat up, looking over his surroundings before getting up to stretch. A leaf caught his eye as it got caught up in a breeze. With slight interest he chased after it, lightly pawing at it in the air in a attempt to pin it down. That's when the wind picked up, sending him on a chase after the little green leaf as it twisted and turned in the breeze.

"Hehe, get back here." The Leafeon barked with a chuckle, running after the leaf playfully as it blew clear past over some bushes. Jumping straight though a bush, he popped his head out on the other side, looking frantically for his green playmate. Looking on, the grass Pokemon noticed he had ended up by the waters edge; a river that split between the lush green forest, flowing with a gentle current. But looking on he noticed something resting by the waters edge. By the looks of it, it looked like something violet in color but he couldn't tell. It was all curled up and possibly asleep. The Leafeon looked up, seeing his green friend slowly start to descend to the ground below. He started to shift though the bush making it rustle before he stopped; the figure before him began to stir, making him slip back into hiding. The figure lifted up it's head and let out a yawn, getting up on it's front paws before arching it's back in a stretch; the fish like tail lifting up.

Blinking in amazement, he realized the violet creature was actually a Vaporeon. He couldn't mistake it with the dorsal fins around the Pokemon's head. But what boggled the Leafeon was that he couldn't understand is why wasn't it blue. He'd seen plenty of them before and never had he seen this one this interesting shade of color. The Vaporeons moist coat glistened in the light, looking shiny and smooth. It made the Leafeon wonder if it's skin was as smooth as it looked. His eyes would flicker up, the leaf he was chasing just a moment ago lowered down to land on the Vaporeons head. The water Pokemon let out a soft yelp of surprise, jumping a bit and looking up. It followed the leaf with it's eyes as it floated down. It made the water Pokemon growled a little, a disgruntled look on it's face.

The grass type couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. It made the Vaporeons ears perk up and look towards the source of the noise. The Leafeon bit his lip to stay quiet as possible. staying very still while deep in the bush. His heart skipped a beat as the seconds ticked by, afraid he was going to be caught. His breath hitched and in that moment the Vaporeon jumped and splashed into the water, disappearing from sight. Pushing a curious head out, he surveyed the area as he slowly slipped out of the bush. Slowly, he walk towards the water, being very cautious. It seemed like the Violet Pokemon had disappeared. He even lowered his head to look though the clear water, and sure enough the Leafeon could not see it anywhere, only his reflection looking back at him. The Leafeon even sniffed at the water, but not catching any scent lapped at it for a drink. His ears twitched from a light splashing noise across the way. It caught his attention but nothing was in sight, just a reflection of the afternoon sun casting it's glow over the cool water. Lowering his head, he continued to drink before a violet silhouette appeared under the water, making the Leafeon step back before the figure shot though the water with intense speed right at him.

It made the grass Pokemon bark in surprise, seeing the Vaporeon break though the water and jump right over the top of him before landing at the other side. Turning to face it, the Leafeon got into a crouch, ready to protect himself if the time called for it. By the look on the Vaporeons face, it had no intent of harming him. Just a look of slight interest towards him.

"So, someone was spying on me." It started to say, slowly padding over closer to the Leafeon. As it approached, the Leafeon couldn't help but notice how the Violet Pokemon walked. It was like looking at water in a psychical form, the movements so gentle with each step, hips swaying flawlessly.

"And a peculiarly cute spy too." The Vaporeon smirked, eyes drifting over the grass Pokemon to size him up.

"H….huh?" Was all the Leafeon could manage to say as he tilted his head confused. Not only was he being accused of spying but clearly the Violet Pokemon had complemented him. It made his tan face turn a slight red. It left him sort of confused but the grass Pokemon had no doubt that he was being flirted with by this Vaporeon. She was a potential mate and he really didn't want a female that practically fell into his lap to get away. It was time to turn on his charms to see if this Vaporeon was interested. She was being rather flirtatious. "O….oh sorry miss, your mistaken. I wasn't spying." He chuckled, flashing her a kind smile as he waged his leafy tail. With such a cute female in the area he wanted to take chances and see how far along he could go with her. She was special for sure. A Vaporeon was a rare sight to behold when it's color was different than what was it should be.

"Miss?" She smiled, laughing to herself. "So polite" She continues to giggle, bringing up a paw to stifle her laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" The Leafeon asked, tilting his head as it seemed she found his words particularly amusing.

"No forget it, it's nothing." She waved a dismissing paw as she approached ever closer. "So, why were you spying on me. I was enjoying a nice nap too before I heard rustling from the bushes. You weren't watching me sleep were you?" She asked, looking at him with a criminating look however, a interested smirk crossed her muzzle.

"W…well no, I was just playing when I saw you. I'm sorry if I woke you up, it wasn't my intention. Pardon my rudeness, but I couldn't help that your coat is an interesting color. It's…."

"Oh you like my color, isn't it pretty?" She blurted out, turning her body and standing up straight to show her glistening violet body. Sticking out her hip and lifting his head, also going into some more poses to show off her violet slim figure. He nodded as his eyes trailed over her body. It looked so moist, soft, supple. The way the sun bounced off her wet body just made the Leafeon want to touch her; badly.

"Seems like your interested in something more than my color. My eyes are over here hun." His eyes snapped up to hers immediately, letting out a nervous chuckle, his ears lowered slowly. "Can I get a name please?" She asked, padding ever so closer to him.

"E….Eveo…" He said, smiling at her. Eveo hoped that his slip up didn't instantly brand him a pervert in her eyes. Just her mannerisms and her body seemed to keep his mind occupied. A burning desire had begun to fill up in his stomach, and he was quickly losing composure. It wasn't every day that a gorgeous female graced him with their presence.

"Don't worry, it's not very often I get such a nice male to admire me." She padded still closer, just a few more inches and she would be nose to nose with Eveo. The Leafeon's heart seemed to jump out of his chest, he seemed rooted to the spot as she approached. Those hips of hers were tantalizing, swaying with such grace, it almost drove him up the wall.

"Well, you are very impressive Vappy to look at." He managed to say, the blush on his face growing ever so red.

"Why thank you." She smiled to the compliment, her fin like tail starting to sway back and forth. Coming to a halt in front of Eveo, she sat and in turn so did the Leafeon.

"You can touch me if you want. I know you want to. You've be looking at my body ever since we met." She says, leaning forward to brush her cheek against his with a purr.

Eveo was taken aback, and he was shocked. "W….what?" He said in disbelief, but as she nuzzled cheek to cheek, Eveo's body seemed to melt from the cool moist feeling of her skin on his. "Y…you sure?"

"It's alright." She says softly, moving over the other cheek to nuzzle it as well. Without words, Eveo started to nuzzle back, heart hammering in his chest. They sat at that spot for a time, his mind reeling around what just might happen next. The two continued to nuzzle against one another before she licked his nose tenderly; smiling warmly.

He purred at that. The way she licked felt so good, he wondered what else she could do with that tongue. "Your so cute…." Was all the Leafeon said before he took a leap of faith and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips pressed together softly as they kissed and both exhaled moans of passion. The soft moans coming from her were music to his ears. He soon tilted his head to deepen the kiss, tongue slowly lapping at her lips. Her own tongue met his without fail and they soon twisted together. Eveo took the tongue into his mouth, suckling on it to savor her sweet flavor. Breaking the kiss, Eveo took a step forward to push the Vaporeon on her back before he dove in to kiss at her neck.

Paws were soon around him as he tenderly kissed the violet neck, lightly pressing his lips to it. "Oh Eveo…." She moaned before she gasped. Eveo had started to suckle on said neck, even nipping lightly with his teeth. It made her whimper, sending chills down her spine as he proceeded. He took it all in, the feel of her skin, her smell, her cries of ecstasy. The desire to make her cry out; to pleasure her was too much, and he soon wanted to make that a reality. Moving down slowly, his tongue dragged over her body, trailing down to her chest. He was met with another soft whimper, paws on his shoulder to go lower. That action was met with no argument as Eveo's kisses and licks moved slowly down to her tummy. He was soon growing excited. By her scent she getting as excited as he was, no doubt there. His loins ached as he serviced her, member already fully hard and leaking heavily onto her tail. Just the thought of diving his tongue down her sweet wet sex made him moan. He wanted to ravage her with his tongue, dive it deep in her and make her cry out before ravaging her with his girth. The fish like tail would push up along his length, helping him along. Eveo grinded himself on it, murring as the moistness of the tail caused him to murr. He humped against it, his pre streaking the sides of her tail.

"Go lower please…." She whimpered, sounding desperate as she pushed Eveo lower still. He was lost in passion as he lowered still, licking at her naval and closing his eyes to enjoy the supple curves of her tummy. Eveo's tongue swirled around her tummy, taking in her sweet taste. It was met with a cry of pleasure from her. The need to please the female took over his mind, he almost lost himself in the passion. As he moved down something hard had poked into his chin. Eveo lowered his head begun to lick at it, making her purr and moan. He opened his maw to take the tip of it into his mouth as he suckled on it tenderly, tongue circling around it. Immediately it pushed into his maw as she bucked her hips with a cry. A fishy salty tasty liquid fired into his mouth and he perked up his ears at the new taste. Swallowing it down with a murr his eyes shot open as realized he was not going down on a sobbing wet pussy, but instead was sucking on full on hard Vaporeon cock.

His eyes went as big as dinner plates as the member pulsed in his maw, the fishy tasting liquid leaking into his muzzle.

"Whoosp…." The Vaporeon chuckled as Eveo's lips soon left the tip to look at the clearly male Vaporeon. A strand of pre connected from the Leafeons lips to the tip of the males meat.

"Y…you…..your not a…a…a" Eveo stammered, going into shock as he looked down at the hard Vappy cock that was inches away from his muzzle. It pulsed and pre beaded at the tip before sliding down the side.

"Nope" He said with a smile, tail going between's Eveo legs to run along his exposed length.

"Eh…." Eveo blinked before he got up and let out a scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He wailed as he started to spit into the grass, sticking his tongue out and grunting as he tried to get the taste of cock out of his mouth.

"Oh hush it wasn't that bad. You were murring and enjoying it not too long ago." The male Vaporeon chuckled as he rolled over and got up, padding over to Eveo who had his tongue lolled out to the side, staring at the male with a look of horror. "Oh…." He tilted his head before pointing at the side of Eveo's mouth where a strand of pre hung. "You got a little of uh…. Me on you." The Vaporeon smiled as he wiped it away, licking it clean with a purr. The sight made Eveo's heart sink. He looked down to the member which not too long ago he was sucking on. Seeing how it was still erect, twitching slightly due to lack of stimulation. He couldn't believe he had that in his maw just a few seconds ago.

"H..how…w..why…I was… I kissed….I sucked…." Eveo stammered out, seeming to panic.

"Yes you did, why'd you have to stop? It felt really good." He smiled, nuzzling into Eveo's cheek. The Leafeon didn't move as he was nuzzled, he was too dazed to even muster the energy to move.

"Y….you're a boy." Leafeon said with a blank stare towards the water Pokemon gasping a bit.

"Yes I am and…." The Vaporeon said before he was interrupted.

"You're a boy." Eveo repeated, not believing his own words.

"Uh yeah…. Can I finish…" He rolled his eyes as he was interrupted once more.

"You're a boy!" His eyes flashed to the Vaporeon who furrowed his brow starting to get tired of this pointless game. "YOU'RE A…." His voice was cut off by a hard slap from the water's Pokemon paw. It was so loud the sound of the slap echoed though the forest, sending a couple of bird Pokemon to take flight.

"Will you shut up!" He growled as he shook his paw, flexing his digits after the slap. Eveo shut up at once, feeling the side of his face burn. "Jeeze…so loud." The Vaporeon sighed, shaking his head. "Yes I am a boy, but wasn't it you who assumed otherwise?" He said, looking at Eveo with a sly smile.

"B…but, you could of told me. It's not like I was…." The Leafeon started to say, still in very much shock.

"Heh, but with you just staring at me like that with those eyes I couldn't resist. I could only imagine what was going on in that little head of yours. What were you thinking about doing to be?" He smiled, nuzzling under Eveo's chin. Eveo had just moved away a bit from him, growing uncomfortable as the male was continuing to show him affection. The Vaporeon smirked, looking at the clearly spooked Pokemon as he scooted towards him. "Awww, you can't tell me you've never been with another male before?" .

Eveo said nothing but just shook his head, staring towards the ground with his face growing hot with his mouth agape. He never expected to be in this sort of situation with another boy.

"Poor thing, but boys are so much fun." The Vaporeon cooed in a sweet tone. "My names Janus by the way, nice to make your acquaintance." Eveo stayed silent, staring off in the distance. With a smile, Janus would lean his head down to look down at Eveo's still hard member. It hadn't gone down at all in the slightest. Janus took the time to admire it. It was sleek looking, pointed at the tip, thick at the base, and an dark blue. Sniffing the air, his nose caught the sweet scent of it. It smelled of one of the sweetest berry's he had ever smelled.

Due to his grass like nature his natural scent was always sweet, almost like a flower. The more intimate parts were no different, and the sweet smell permeated from between his legs. Janus wanted to taste it, just a small taste and he would be happy. He opened his mouth to place the tip of it into his maw before it moved away from him. A whimper of disappointment left his mouth as he sat up.

"No….don't." The Leafeon stepped back, placing a front paw in front of his blushing pride to block the Vaporeons view who's eyes were locked on it.

"Come on please." Janus smiled sweetly as he scooted once move towards the Leafeon to close the gap between them.

"I can't…." Eveo looked down, heart hammering at his chest once more. "You're a boy and…."

"Yea? So?" He chuckled, placing his paw on Eveo's and pushing it aside to expose the length. "Doesn't mean we can't fool around. Clearly your pent up and I can help you with that." Janus smirked, tail wrapping over behind Eveo.

The Leafeon looked behind over his side, seeing the tail wrap around him before meeting Janus's unwavering gaze. The Vaporeon seemed very determined. Eveo shook his head no and broke eye contact. Janus wasn't having any of that.

He pounced, pinning Eveo down to the grass. "Get off me!" Eveo barked, struggling against the paws that held him down at the arms.

" I can't…. it's your fault I'm this excited. No one has shown me that much passion before. The way you kissed me, touched me….." He said with a growl, meeting Eveo's eyes with a heated gaze. "I wanna return the favor."

"G…get off, please!" Eveo whined as he lifted up before being pushed back down by the Vaporeon. Gasping as he felt his member slid across the others.

"No" Janus said with a demanding tone. It seemed he wasn't gonna give up so easily. The Vaporeon was being very stubborn, unwilling to lose. He started to hump into Eveo's cock; both members rubbing up against each other as breaths of elation left both their maws, even though Eveo's were more involuntary.

"I know you want this, stop resisting Eveo. Look at how your body is reacting. Listen to yourself, your soft moans are telling me to continue. Enjoy this." He purred sweetly as he pressed his forehead to the Leafeon. Eveo's mouth slightly opened as he whined upon feeling the warm slick length rub up against him, making his tongue loll out slowly. But in the back of his mind he couldn't accept what was happening and he whimpered at the thought.

"Yes just relax, I'll make you feel…." Janus started to say before Eveo gave a mighty heave of his body, trying to push the male off him. He lifted his chest with all his strength but the paws on his arms only slightly lifted before they slammed them back down. Eveo struggled against Janus, whimpering and whining, wiggling and thrashing before his eyes clenched shut, falling limp with a sharp gasp.

Janus had grabbed hold of the Leafeon's neck, fangs clamping down on it to keep him still. His body went completely limp. The feeling made Eveo whimper in pain before the fangs released him slowly. He opening an eye. The Vaporeon had an annoyed look on his face, but soon flashed a warm smile. "Look Eveo, I'm not leaving here till I get what I want." He started to say, leaning his head back down towards the neck. With a whine, Eveo braced himself for another painful bite, but instead was met with the soft feeling of lips upon his neck. "I just want to taste you, let me have that and we will see where this will go. Give in to your desire. Your such a stubborn boy." He said before sucking on Eveo's neck.

The feeling made his body shiver, wiggling helplessly against Janus's will. "O….ok….aahhh…" He finally gave in with a moan as the Vaporeon started to lightly nibble at his neck. Their members still rubbed up against each other, giving Eveo an experience he would soon not forget. It took him a little while to get over the fact that another male was touching him intimately, but he was slowly giving into Janus's wishes. He even started to hump back against him. The way another cock rubbed against his own made him whine softly with pleasure. It felt warm and slick. His humps grew more passionate and slow as he continued. Moans came from the both of them, but Janus was particularly happy that Eveo started to show initiative.

"There doesn't this feel nice….ahhh…" The Vaporeon cooed as he nipped at Eveo's neck. Eveo face was a scene of serenity and passion, his muzzle slightly red as soft cries continued to leave him. The two had continued to rub their tummy swords together from quite some time. Janus's cock stabbed along the base of Eveo's before running it all the way to the tip, pre leaking all over. Eveo's cry grew more in volume and number as he humped against the Vaporeon. The two cocks grew wet with each others pre, dripping as the both of them moaned.

Even though their meeting had started out with thinking that the Vaporeon was with a pretty female, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed what he did to Janus. His mind started to wander at that first meeting. Eveo had instantly fell in love with Janus's body the moment he laid eyes on it. The way he looked, the way he felt, the way he tasted.

Eveo bit his lip as the Vaporeons kisses lowered to his chest, seeming to repeat the actions he once did to Janus. He placed his paws over Janus's shoulders, softly pushing him down as he soon missed the feeling of his rod rubbing up against something wet and warm. It was met with a happy murr from the Vaporeon, smiling at the fact that Eveo was continuing to let him do what he wanted.

Once again Eveo's mind wandered. Now to that moment when they shared that intimate kiss. With what he was experiencing with Janus, being with another male didn't seemed all that bad. In fact it seemed to feel more exciting than being with a female. The danger of it all. He remembered how tender the kiss was. Just faintly, but Eveo could even remember the taste.

The Vaporeon looked up at his prey, letting out a snicker as it seemed the Leafeon was lost in passion. He very gently licked at his belly fur, looking down to look at the blue member that was standing at attention. Janus licked his lips, as he could smell the sweet perfume that wafted from it.

Eveo mind was swimming as his body was subjected to the most wonderful treatment he'd ever experience. He continued to moan and gasp at the soft touches before he let out a cry. The Vaporeon had started to lick at his length, starting at the base before slowly lapping up to the tapered tip. Eveo gasped and dug his paws to the grass at the feeling of the warm wet tongue against his most private area.

"Mmmmm" Janus cooed as the cock tasted sweeter than it smelled. He moaned, wanting more. Opening his mouth, he slowly slid the tip past his lips before suckling, tongue swirling around. It made the Leafeon cry out, gripping the grass as his hips lifted, losing himself to the passion. The Vaporeon responded by letting the girth slip more into his willing maw, soon bobbing on it with soft suckles.

"J…Januuuuussss.." Eveo moaned as each bob made his body shiver, feeling the wonderful tingle between his legs. He looked down to admire the purple Vaporeon that sucked on him with such skill. Janus just looked up and smiled at him as he bobbed even lower. Eveo's senses were elated, his body was so sensitive to touch. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last at this pace. His hips bucked in rhythm with the Vaporeons suckles before he let out a whine. Janus's maw suddenly grew cold and wet. The feeling made him shiver at this strange new feeling.

He looked down at the Vaporeon. Janus was all but smiles as water lightly dripped out the side of his mouth, with lips still around Eveo's length.

_H….He's using water gun… _He thought, letting out a long moan as the Vaporeon swirled around the water in his mouth, adding a slight pressure to it. It felt wonderful to the Leafeon, just the coolness of the water with the added swivel of it made his loins ache for release. The base of his member started to swell before his knot slipped out, a sign that he was getting close.

"Ah….Janus… I'm close… I'm gonna" He whined as the Vaporeon deepthroated him, lips pressing against the knot as water dripped on him. The soft drips of water made him shiver as he grew ever closer. His sac rose up, getting ready for the impending orgasm before he let out a sharp yelp. Janus had roughly pressed a digit against the Leafeon's tail hole, wigging it around. Eveo had no experience with this sort of feeling. It made his cock throb even harder, making him cry out.

Janus had swallowed down the cock soaked water before bobbing quickly to get Eveo over the edge.

With the Leafeons ears pulling back tightly, Eveo bucked his hips as his whine grew yet higher, rising an octave before yelping and twitched violently as he climaxed. Just about before he was about to release, the Vaporeons lips pushed hard together on the member to create a blockade. It made it twitch and swell uncontrollably.

"O…ow J…Janus… what.. What are you doing! Ahhh" Eveo started to say as he felt his cum start to build. Janus pressed harder before releasing his lips. The first pulse of his sweet seed surged forth from the Leafeons cock with a hearty throb, and the second pulsed even stronger with greater volume, the males pouch forcefully drawing up tight against his body. Eveo yipped with each following throb, quieter each time as each subsequent jet of cum grew tamer and softer.

Janus mind reveled over how sweet the Leafeon's cum was, sweeter than any berry he had ever tasted. He gulped it down greedily, not letting a drop of it escape. Eveo's fur was moist with sweat as he panted, bathing in his afterglow.

With a smooth pop, Janus moved off the member before laying down next to him.

"Hehe did you enjoy that sweetie?" He asked, curling up next to the gasping Leafeon. Eveo turned his head with a small smile, rolling over to press his lips on him. Janus met them without fail, kissing back sweetly before the Leafeon eyes shut. The kiss was broken as he let out a sigh, head falling to the grass. Eveo had fallen asleep after his intense ordeal.

"Silly boy…falling asleep. Guess it was too intense for the poor thing" Janus chuckled as he curled up against Eveo, kissing his cheek. He soon would soon doze off. Thoughts of what would happen next only filled his gut with excitement.

"Rest now… I'm not done with you yet"


End file.
